


Remember You, Remember Me

by Ancient_Muse



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Drama, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Retrospective, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancient_Muse/pseuds/Ancient_Muse
Summary: First Chris and Leon get secretly married in October 2012, then Chris loses some of his memories,"I know i will find her soon," Chris tells him and Leon's heart breaks."I know the first letter of her name," the captain continues with a sheepish smile, "That's a start."But before all of that Chris decides to say yes to the man and then romance his way into his heart... well... sorta.Set after Biohazard: Vendetta
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Remember You, Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile back and I simply can't keep it in my phone anymore.  
> There are so many mistakes and typos but given that English isn't my first language I couldn't care less. 🤷
> 
> Also, please, if you are not comfortable with really descriptive sex scenes do not read this. 
> 
> Wrote Leon as a Virgo and Chris as a Taurus if that means something to you... Feel free to leave comments.

**2016**

"Hey Chris!" Leon calls out, watching the man's tired but satisfied smile directed at Rebecca.  
"Yeah?" The captain's voice is curious, his reply fast, eyes landing on Leon's face. The agent raises his head up, hand resting on the right one in hope to soothe the pain which was slowly getting stronger all over his right side, from the shoulder to his sore hipbone. Chris notices. He always does.  
"How much long can we keep going on like this?"  
The captain adverts his eyes, contemplating his answer.  
"I don't know," he says and Leon believes him. He himself doesn't know if he will end up retiring or finding a way out of this bizarre job. If there happens to be a way out, that is. Leon just isn't sure anymore if his life would be much worth living if he were to survive this job at all.

  
Chris leans forward and the smirk on his handsome face doesn't go unnoticed by the agent.  
"I never make plans that far ahead," the man says and Leon... Leon watches as the orange and yellow sun lights up Chris' skin, the weeks’ worth stubble making his face seem friendlier, more mellow. The captain's smirk gives a way to a quick, amused exhale.  
Leon should have seen that one coming. The opportunity to use Leon's own words against him was the captain's fortè. These were just dangling right in front of Chris and he took them, throwing them back at Leon. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, the agent finds himself actually impressed and satisfied with the answer.

  
Chris Redfield was really the BSAA's Golden Boy with his hooded eyes, dumb ears and soft smiles, besides his wicked and ruthless skills, naturally. Regardless of the silly nickname, the agent was glad the captain had his back in New York.  
Chris gives him a breathy chuckle, their eyes meeting again and the younger tilts his head back to get some rest or at least slow down the upcoming headache.  
To even think he'd prefer someone else to have his back was ludicrous.

  
He is distinctly aware of Rebecca watching both of them but as the sun rises up some more she turns to look at its golden hue. Much like Leon, they both have something golden that catches their eyes and he is glad Chris has also decided to follow Rebecca's gaze. It gives him some time to observe the captain without making the man uncomfortable.

  
It's just that Leon wished he knew a word stronger than a simple "yearning" to describe the pull in his chest whenever his eyes land on the older man. He is aware of having been a step away from falling apart ever since Chris showed up in Colorado. His husband looking as good as ever and Leon drowning himself in a bottle yet again, proving the old habits die hard.

  
What Leon really wants now is to get this grime and filth off of him. The stench of death in his hair and clothes makes him sick to his stomach and he has the urge to inspect his right side, see just how much Arias had beaten him up.

  
As the helicopter touches the ground he follows the two to the base.  
His footsteps echo through the halls as he secures a duffle bag over his shoulder and sends his silent thanks to Hunnigan for sending in his car for him.

Entering the room Leon sets the bag on a long bench, pulling out a set of clean clothes to rest on top of the fabric. As he starts stripping down his mind wanders to the fact that he should have put an extra bag inside for all this dirty clothes coming off of him because now he's going to put it inside the duffle bag and possibly make the insides dirty as well.

  
Great.

  
He is getting so good at annoying himself.

  
Finally naked, he takes his shower gel and a shampoo and heads towards the open space with five showerheads. The place is empty so he takes in a moment to set the water temperature just right in order to relax his tense muscles. The shower pressure is fantastic and does wonders to his sore body as he stands under the spray, unmoving, taking deep concentrated breaths to calm down completely. He winces as the water hits his right shoulder, hand going up to ease the pain as he grits his teeth.

  
"Took some serious beating," the voice, not far away from him, says and Leon looks up seeing no other than the captain standing naked with a towel in his hand.  
Leon hums in agreement and makes sure the water isn't hitting the sore spot too hard and for too long as he washes his body with more care then he usually does. There's so much pain in his muscles and joints that he finds it a miracle to be able to be standing up, let alone to be taking a shower.  
He hears Chris starting up his own and chances a look towards the man placing his products on the metal holder. Chris is running his left hand through his short hair, letting the water slide down the back of his neck, his ridiculously broad shoulders and down to a firm, muscular ass. Leon bites his lip and has to look away as the man squeezes some shower gel into his palms and starts washing away the dirt from his skin, the agent mirroring his action. It's when he shoots his arm forward, without looking, to reach for the shampoo bottle that he actually doubles over in pain, clutching at his sides, letting out a pained grunt.

  
Chris is next to him in an instant and Leon is actually thankful because he doesn't trust his legs not to slip on the wet tiles and break his hip in the process of trying to steady himself.  
"Easy there," Chris says, using force to move Leon's hand so he can inspect his sides. Eyes wide, he looks at the enormous bruising area there, starting from just beneath Leon's peck to his hipbone.  
"Leon, your ribs..." he trails off, not knowing what to say and has to stop himself from running his hands over the man's ribs.

  
Being naked and close to Chris is doing weird things to Leon, and he decides he has to get away as soon as possible. In the corner of his eyes he catches a glimpse of a small silver chain he came to despise. Its presence was mocking him.

  
"Not broken, just bruised," he assures the man whose skin makes his own burn where they touch. Chris steadies him and for a brief second Leon thinks he sees something flash over the man's face as he looks at his grasp, still firm, on Leon's wrist. Chris let's go slowly.

  
"You should have had it checked before the showers," the older says irritated and worried, not missing the way Leon bites his lip as his eyes land on his chest, his ring.  
Chris is really imagining things now.  
"I will, after."

  
Leon prays to the god Chris would drop the issue, leave him already and minimize his chances at doing something stupid. There's a silence as Leon struggles not to internally combust from the entire situation not fully aware of how he got himself into this mess.

  
"Let me get you a chair so you can finish showering while sitting?"  
Leon's eyes shoot up to meet Chris', completely flustered now.  
What he sees makes it even worse because Chris, too, looks as if he's surprised at his own words. Cheeks turning a matching rosy color.  
"Uh, i-if you think you can manage, it's fine," the captain hurries to say and Leon looks at him in awe.  
Some things never change.  
Chris carrying for Leon's well-being never ceases.

  
Feeling as if he's being scrutinized Chris clears his throat awkwardly. "O-okay, I'll leave you to it."  
He backs away politely to return to his shower and Leon... Leon wants to reach for his hand, turn him around and plant a big, wet kiss on his stupid lips.  
"Thanks for offering," he manages, thoughts reeling.  
Chris just swats him off in a "Don't worry about it" kind of a way but Leon's getting too far gone for it to register.

  
He wants.

  
He wants the man to run his fingers through Leon's hair because Chris knows that makes the younger go crazy with lust. He wants to drop down onto his knees and take that heavy co-

  
The agent turns around, mortified. He shouldn't be thinking of that here and certainly not now when the man is a long stride away from him. Closer than he has been, Leon notices, the thought warming his heart.

  
For four years since China, he had been on his best behavior around Chris. He didn't flirt with the man, he didn't let himself slip into that Leon he used to be. He had put so much effort into letting Chris know he's always there for him as his friend, as a person he can trust. It would be downright cruel to approach the man with anything else on the offering plate.  
To do anything which would mess up with Chris’ head would be wrong.  
He had thought of trying to win his husband over yet again but it wouldn't have been fair.

He is already at advantage because he knows everything about Chris, he knows his favorite band is Queen, he prefers home-made coffee over anything one can get outside, he likes his eggs sunny side up, likes the scent of black rose and labdanum, the scent of Leon's shampoo. He knows he likes it when Leon scratches at his stubble playfully and kisses him, what his face looks like when Leon takes him apart and puts him back together again.

  
Friends don't know those things about their friends, nor could he disregard Chris’ mental state and selfishly seek out for what once they’ve shared. Thus Leon can't approach Chris with romantic intent and he is alright with that. He should be content, he worked on this.  
His mind decides to pull out the most erotic images of Chris' face and Leon start doubting and questioning just how much does it take for a man to get over his loved ones.

  
Not again.  
Rinse the shampoo and get the fuck out. Stop being pathetic.

  
He notices Chris is taking his sweet time in here. The man deserves it after New York but the younger decides he has had enough.  
Reaching for his towel he feels the elder’s eyes on his back. Choosing to ignore it he secures the towel around his hips. He has a mission and it is to leave this place as soon as possible.  
"See you around, Chris," he doesn't wait for the reply.

The walk out of the showers is seemingly casual but once he hits the lockers he notices himself panicking.  
He has to hurry.  
So he scrubs himself dry, skin turning red from the force of rubbing, hair getting almost dry as he gets into his clothes in a record time. With his duffle bag over his shoulder he pulls up the hood over his head to protect his wet hair against the cool air of the halls, and leaves the room at the same time Chris is done showering.

  
Out.  
Now.

  
Indeed, Leon is one of those people who easily get a headache if they step outside after having washed their hair. Chris used to tease him about it and his hair care products when they lived together. He smiles behind the steering wheel as he remembers the time he got absolutely sure Chris had used some of the hair mask he got from Clair out of pure curiosity only to be proven wrong when the man admitted to missing him while Leon was away. He had enjoyed the scent because it reminded him of Leon and if the exchange had led to a heated make out session on the kitchen counter ... well... they were getting quite domestic in those five months of living together. Five months of their marriage. Five months during which, if he had been asked I he was happy, Leon would have answered with a solid “yes."

  
He turns up the volume and lets the music fill the car. Something about Page's blues guitar makes him smile. Just a bunch of sad, that's what he is. A big bag of hurt and sad and he is so, so tired of playing by the rules, of keeping away, of not being able to forget. Like Chris had but by choice. He idly wonders if some fucked up, sadistic part of him actually makes him believe he has zero choice when it comes to loving Chris.

  
_"I don’t know if I want to."_

  
What did Chris mean by that back then?  
Why does he still have the damned ring?

  
He hits the steering wheel with his hands, irritated and confused. He's mad at himself, at Chris, at that stupid piece of metal. He looks at his fingers, the place where he had it too almost itching under his gaze. The place where Chris slid the matching ring on, promising to never part.

  
Except, Leon has removed his wedding ring a long time ago, and seeing its absence makes him crank the volume up.

  
_"It was really, really good_  
_You made me happy every single day_  
_But now_  
_I've got to go away"_

**2013**

Sometimes after China, when they brought Chris in, Leon found himself wanting nothing more than to see the man. Saying his goodbyes to Helena and recruiting her took most of his time that morning.

He gets out of the car heading straight for the cleared area with his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. He needs to know he's alive; he needs to see him well and unharmed. They got nothing on the two BSAA's operatives since they split up and since he had sent them to that place.

Since he had sent Nivans to his death.

His body freezes at the thought but he quickly shakes it off as his eyes land on the figure of his husband.  
Leon heads over to Chris who's dragging his entire upper body on his unstable legs. The captain's face is unreadable, hard, brows furrowed deep in thought and the new-earned trauma of China. Leon's chest constricts painfully.

  
Nivans.

  
As Chris catches the agent's form his face softens and Leon sees a glimpse of _him_.

  
Is it possible?

  
Chris doesn't let it linger for a long time as he approaches the agent, brisk walk. Leon prepares himself for the blow, for Chris to yell at him but it never comes.

  
"C-Chris," Leon curses in his head at his stutter.  
"Leon."

  
His name on the other man's lips sounds almost gentle and he has to fight back the tears. What happened? Why is Chris not yelling at him, why is he looking at Leon with that familiarity, the same look he had back in China.

Leon felt it, Chris did recognize him back then but not enough to make him lower his gun.  
He was a bloody fool for thinking that Chris remembered for a second there. He was so stupid he had to make an extra effort not to scream at the man and at the world for what is happening to them, for what has happened to Chris, for Chris not throwing punches his way, cursing him and blaming him for the death of his fellow operative, for not coming after him to Edonia.

  
It's been around seven months since the captain forgot about them being anything more than friends and sort of comrades.

"People who wanted the same thing," Leon, himself, had called them, the label bitter in his mouth. Each month assured Leon that he should just give up hope. His husband is never coming back and there's a great possibility that he had a long dream about his life with the man, nothing of it seemed real anymore. Every time he’s away from the man it feels as if his happiness had crumbled down twenty years ago and not five but whenever he’s around Chris it’s like it had happened yesterday.

  
"Leon, Nivans is-", the man struggles to find the right words, clutching at something in his hand. 

  
Leon nods; putting his hand on the man's shoulder in, what he hopes is a comforting gesture. Chris' shoulders stiffen and Leon understands that Chris can't show this side of him here so he lets his hand fall down.  
They head inside, Leon right next to him. There's an echo of their footsteps and Leon is lost as to why he is still here, with Chris.  
As he is preparing to mentally kick himself for thinking of the man yet again, Chris stops to fumble with his gear.

  
"Are they waiting for the report?" he asks, tight lipped.

  
"They are."

  
Silence.

  
It is right beneath Chris' bulletproof vest, peeking under the collar of his uniform. Leon would have missed it if he hadn't been looking as Chris taking his vest off.  
All of a sudden he can't take his eyes away from it.

  
His ring. On a silver chain.

  
The matching ring made out of white gold and a small letter C engraved on the inside was now somewhere under the magazines and books in his study back home. It used to be in every bottle he would empty after Nivans told him they’ve found Captain Redfield somewhere in Eastern Europe out of all places. First out of anger and hurt Chris didn’t try to reach out for him and second when he got the info from the doctors about his husband's condition. He wanted to choke on the damn ring after that briefing took place.

  
"It is for the best to let his memories slowly return to him."

  
Knowing he could not just go fetch Chris from whatever hole he had crawled into, sit him down and tell him, "Hey, I'm your husband," made him so angry. Except he had been too busy drinking himself to death.

  
He can't swallow properly and can't seem to remember to make his eyes blink.  
"Uh- Leon?" Chris says and looks down to what has captured the agent's attention. Chris' eyes widen, a slight rosy tint to his cheeks.  
"I know I will find her soon," Chris tells him and Leon couldn’t have prepared for the heartbreak he's experiencing now.

  
Her?  
A woman?  
Chris thinks he married a woman?

  
"I know the first letter of her name," the captain continues with a sheepish smile, tucking the ring safely so it touches his bare collar bones, "That's a start", he finishes lamely.

  
Leon looks up and doesn't hear himself ask, "Don't you think she would have come searching for you by now?"

  
Like he has? Right. He has no place to judge Chris' imaginary wife.

  
Chris frowns, hurt.  
"For all I know, I married a civilian whose life would be in danger if she were to come after me."

  
That made sense.

  
"Why not reach out for her then?" Leon presses and wants to slap himself because he is being cruel and is hurting the man because he himself is hurt. Childish.

  
Chris is silent.

  
"I don’t know if I want to."

  
Apparently there's no need to slap himself, Chris' answer does exactly that.  
That shuts him up. Shuts him up for good as he ducks his head to hide his face and mumbles a sorry excuse of an apology saying he should leave Chris to change and rest.

  
"I'll tell them you'll be up shortly, Chris," he adds, "I'm sorry about Nivans. He was a good man."

  
Chris watches as Leon does all of that and wishes to say that he isn't hurt by his questions and that he is so glad to see his friend alive as well, but he remains silent at the mention of Nivans.  
Leon knows. He knows, but decides to leave so he doesn't have to hear it anyways.

  
He finds Chris later on in a nearby bar and is a perfect example of a friend when Chris tells him about the mission and Nivans. Leon's beer tastes bitter and the two remain silent as they drink in the name of a man who had saved Chris' life and the entire world.

  
"I'm glad you're here," Chris tells him and looks at him with those brown, glassy eyes of a man who is so, so lost and had lost so much as well. Leon doesn't hesitate when he hugs the captain with one hand, the other letting his glass silently clink against the others’.

  
"I was never gone," he says and bites the inside of his cheek because that's too personal and Chris may think it weird. His heart skips a beat when Chris takes his hand and gives it a light squeeze.  
He doesn't remember them, Leon is now sure of it, and the wave of loneliness which comes with the realization pulls him deep underwater.

  
The touch burned for the rest of the night, even as he got home, crawled under the sheets, mind buzzing with memories, with his husband, with Chris.

**2016**

Leon wakes up, sweaty and gasping for air. He was expecting the night terrors to start straight away and he was not left disappointed. New York happened yesterday but there was no sign of Glenn Arias or the infected bodies in his dream.

He reaches up feeling the wetness on his skin, not surprised to learn he had been crying in his sleep. The dream was more of a memory than dream but it makes Leon wonder if it ever happened and if he was crying because he wanted it back.

  
What was it exactly that he wanted back.

The last two weeks before Chris' departure to Edonia both of them were so angry they couldn't even bear to look at each other. Leon would fall asleep on the couch just to make a point and Chris would stubbornly carry him to the bedroom every night, forcing the agent into waking up next to his husband because, "The stupid argument shouldn't separate us like this”. He would wake up every morning snuggled up to Chris, his heart heavy because there's no way Chris would have him or DSO involved in this mission no matter how hard Leon tried to do so. He was needed elsewhere.

  
A part of him knew he shouldn't have pressed because that was the deal they have made in the hotel room after they got drunk at some bar in Texas. They can't compromise their missions, gambling with numerous lives just because they love each other too damn much. It's stupid and pointless and would only lead them to self-hatred and ultimately their own death.

  
After a week, both of them were miserable and missed each other too damn much but, both being as stubborn as they are, stuck to their point of view blindly. The things were just not working out well, Chris would make a snarky comment and Leon would get pissed off, take it out on a bottle and piss Chris off too because instead of going to a bar, Leon would drink at home and Chris didn't like that one bit. He, now, wishes he had been fucking smarter, less fucking angry and petty and unappreciative. If he ever gets another chance he-

  
Don't be stupid.

  
No do overs.

  
He can only thank Chris for dragging him into their bed the night before he was scheduled to leave. Their last night together had been amazing, because if he had left Leon to remain stubborn and prideful he would have never gotten to kiss him the last time, touch him and take him there on their bed with Chris moaning his name into the otherwise silent room, promising he will be back, swearing it on their rings.

  
What a joke.

  
All of it.

  
Leon gets up to take a shower. As he stands there, naked, in front of the bathroom sink, still a bit sleepy, he inspects his right side. The bruising is getting worse but it was to be expected. He should have had it checked like Chris had told him to but Leon is the smartest guy on the planet and does what he wants.

  
The way Chris blushed when he offered to get the chair for Leon makes him smile. He's still utterly adorable and considerate.

  
Of course he is, it's still the same Chris. It seems to him he has to remind himself of this lately. After all he's having trouble not thinking about the elder whenever they meet, mind as well, accept that there's no such a thing as his Chris. Hasn't been in almost five years.

  
Seeing the captain equals to constantly being reminded of what they had lost in a blink on an eye, the reminder that Leon can't move on. He tried, with Ada, but failed miserably. The woman noticed Leon wasn't letting go of a ghost and Leon would bet his life she had known it was Chris fucking Redfield back when he was trying to win her over. She didn't have to dig deeper into his past, she only had to observe his face whenever he's around the man.

  
For Leon, Chris hung the moon, and the stars and even though the agent is getting tired of fighting B.O.W’s, and is in the dark concerning how his heart's going to stop beating, he knows he had given a shot at happiness once. That almost makes his life worth something.

  
He remembers seeing Chris in Colorado and the man's unyielding desire to bring down Glenn Arias. Their argument reminding him of those they used to have five years ago, just the different problems but the same way of trying to stick to their own belief. Even without his memories, Chris expertly finds the right buttons to push when it comes to Leon. One selfish but eager, the other ... well selfish but angrier.

  
"I cannot believe how alike you two are," Rebecca's words ring true more than ever now that he thinks about it. But if Chris is eager and Leon angry and they both are alike, what is Leon eager for?  
What is Chris angry about?

  
He steps into the shower, wondering if the man had any, any romantic memory of Leon or is it all gone, does he still like men or he's still thinking he has a wife somewhere out there.  
Leon snickers and immediately feels bad. Not nice to laugh at Chris' condition. The man didn't only lose his memory of Leon and their life together, but the memory of his own sexual revelation.

  
Though, he had to admit, the picture of him in a drag as Chris' wife did cross his mind before, like now, and it never fails to make him chuckle.

  
"Wife," Leon says out loud, tasting the word on his tongue. There's a small spark of jealousy somewhere in his stomach, twisting his expression.

  
Chris' wife.

  
And then it hits him.

  
What if Chris does find a woman now?

  
Leon turns off the shower, now completely awake.

  
What if Chris falls in love?

  
Has he in these five years?

  
What if his husband gets married?

  
His own damned husband. Gets married off to some woman.

  
Would Leon be okay with it as much as he wished to think Chris deserved happiness.

  
The sound of his mobile phone ringing saves him from having a full on panic attack. Wrapping a towel around his waist he quickly runs back to his bedroom, grabbing the phone.  
Chris.  
Chris?

  
Answer.

  
He swipes right and puts the man on the speaker.

  
"Leon! Are you home? I need to see you," the man's voice sounds urgent. He has never heard Chris sounding quite like this.  
"I'm home," he assures, "Are you alright?"

  
There's a sound similar to a pained grunt and Leon is now panicking for an entirely different reason.  
"I'm... I'm okay. I must see you."  
Leon is lost as to why.  
"Head my way, I'll be here."

  
The line goes off as he stares at the mobile screen. He goes to open the windows to get some fresh air and is greeted by thunderous gray clouds and heavy rain.

  
Funny.

  
He didn't even hear the sound of the rain over the beating of his own heart when Chris’ voice came through the speaker.  
He realizes, selfishly, the thought of Chris being happy with anyone else makes him sick.

**2012**

The bar Leon decided to crawl into was a typical southern, country rock bar with a jukebox and a waitress in a tank top talking loudly with her thick southern drawl. Minding his own business he watches the woman polish a glass in her hands, glancing at the group of four men playing the pool with annoyance on her soft features.

  
"They come here every Sunday night," she comments and gives them another dirty look as one of the men, a scrawny looking biker, pushes the barstool out of his way, making an awful sound spread throughout the bar.

  
Leon follows her gaze. Sure, they were a bunch of dicks but they aren't causing any problems so far and it's not like he cares. He's on a vacation. Tapping on his empty glass he looks at the waitress and the bottle of whiskey on the counter.  
She leans over and pours him another glass looking at him with interest.

  
"Leave the bottle, darling," he says and watches as her face lights up at the nickname.

  
"Bring another glass too!" he hears somewhere from behind and turns, somewhat lazily, towards the owner of that deep voice.

  
"Finally found you, Leon."

  
"Wasn't hiding, Golden Boy."

  
The man takes the seat next to him and looks ahead, observing the wall filled with various liquor bottles, postcards and souvenirs.

  
"Interrupting?" Chris says and looks at the whiskey bottle as the waitress places a glass for him next to it. He thanks her, pouring himself a drink.

  
This nosy motherfucker.

  
"Indeed."

  
Chris scoffs.  
Leon can be such a pain in the ass sometimes that he has to question his sanity for falling in love with the agent.

  
"Why are you here Chris?" the younger asks, half-interested, really. Chris is probably going to start talking business, as usual.

  
"To see you."

  
"I know that. What do you need?"

  
Chris takes off his black bomber jacket, placing it on the stool behind him.

  
"Just your company," he says.  
Leon almost chokes on his damned whiskey.

  
"Splendid company," the agent snorts, making Chris chuckle.  
"The best I ever had, to be honest."  
Their eyes meet and suddenly the air is too thick with something, Leon recognizes, often appears whenever the two talk and their eyes meet. Unspoken but so deep.

  
"So," he starts, "Come here often?" Chris asks and looks around the bar, eyes landing on the bikers laughing by the pool table. The waitress is busy cleaning the table in the corner.  
"First time actually," Leon admits, "I like the interior."

  
Chris looks at him with a raised eyebrow finding it unlikely Leon would appreciate the dirty wooden floor and stale air of the bar.  
The agent rolls his eyes, smiling, "You got me there. It's horrid. I'm never coming back again."

  
As the night continues the pair moves to the table in the corner and Leon remembers he was tipsy enough to believe they moved because the chairs were much more comfortable than the bar stools. They had heated conversations about stupid things, about daily life things, not even bothering to talk about the monstrosities they've seen, about the terrorism, B.O.Ws, viruses, governments and their own place in the fight. They were just two men, finding out more about each other.

Like the fact Leon hates fruit flies and vacuums the air above the bowl of fruit in his apartment to get rid of them or how Chris likes scented sticks and candles.

  
"Claire got me into it."

  
"Cause your image of a macho man would be shattered if you had started collecting scented candles on your own," Leon smiles widely, he is lightly buzzed and is about hundred percent sure Chris is too.

The air around them is getting warmer by each passing second, their eyes completely drawn to each other’s. The agent is aware his cheeks are red, from the alcohol he had consumed or Chris' intense stare and attention he isn't sure. But he looks at Chris' beautiful face and wants to touch. He wants to touch so badly his palm itches.

  
"I totally started collecting them on my own," the man admits making the younger laugh.

  
"You got Claire into it," Leon says between the fits of laughter and laughs harder when Chris blushes and nods chuckling at himself.

  
"That's..." Leon starts, laughter slowly fading away as he looks deeply into the other's eyes. Chris' pupils are blown wide and Leon isn't sure how he manages to see them under such a poor lighting but he does anyways. Chris is either drunk off of whiskey or Leon's blue eyes. He pushes the thought away.

  
Stop imagining things.

  
"Do you have a favorite scent?" he asks, head tilting to the side in curiosity.

  
"Labdanum."

  
Okay, Chris knew his scents and Leon falls for the man just a bit harder. One more random interesting thing about the older and he might just propose to the man.

  
"I don't think I know that one," he admits and the man smiles in acknowledgement. Leon could swear he is looking at his lips.

  
"It's on me now. Shower gel and the fabric softener. I tend to consciously pick up products and detergents with that scent, " the older explains and Leon's eyes fall down to the captain's simple black shirt.

  
He wants to bury his nose in the fabric, in his chest and inhale till his lungs burst. Wants to get his hands under that tight material and slide it all the way up across, what he knows, are rock hard abs. He had seen Chris shirtless and during these last couple of years the older has done an amazing job at bulking up. Leon's mouth waters at the thought of licking a smooth skin there, swirling his tongue around the man's nipples, making him moan in pleasure.

  
Stop it.

  
A comfortable silence follows while Leon pours himself another glass as a distraction.  
Chris isn't looking at him once he inspects the captain, but down at his own glass, fingers playing around the rim.

  
"Do you think we deserve a shot at happiness?" he asks suddenly and Leon stares.

  
He vaguely remembers thinking how they used to talk about this, how it seemed to upset Chris when Leon brushed him off not knowing what to say or not willing to share his thoughts.

  
"I think we took a shot at literally everything else but happiness," Leon comments and smiles when he hears Chris snicker into his glass as he takes a sip.

  
"We should do it then."

  
"You're right. I should get a wife, a house and a white picket fence."

  
"Mm," Chris hums his approval.

  
Leon feels bubbly all of a sudden so he goes on, "Fuck her until I knock her up, settle down in my favorite armchair, watch football and drink beer, pretending that the worst problem in my life is my wife's look of disapproval when I have all the other dads come over for a barbecue," he stops, takes a sip of his drink and adds, "I should definitely do that."

  
"See, you got it all figured out," Chris is smiling widely, his eyes shining in mirth.

  
"You can join me."

  
"Is that so?" the older asks, surprised, and Leon blushes at the look man gives him. As if he's thinking of undressing him. It's getting too hot in here so he nods and looks away.

  
"Buy a house right next to mine and bring your own wife."

  
"Husband," Chris corrects with his arm propped on the table, his head supported by the heel of his palm. He looks intrigued and amused, observing Leon's reaction.

  
The agent shrugs his shoulders but his stomach does a weird flip.

  
Is Chris gay?  
Is the universe finally paying attention to Leon.

  
"Even better. Diversity."

  
You lame fuck, Kennedy.

  
Silence

  
"I'd probably end up cheating on mine with no other than one of the barbecue dads."  
Chris' eyes widen as Leon shyly meets his gaze.  
"I'm definitely going to your barbecues then. Wouldn’t want to miss the drama."

  
What the fuck is happening.  
Why is Chris looking at him as if he wants to pounce on him and why is it that he can feel the man's leg press up against his own.

  
"Chris... not gonna lie, you’d be a part of the drama."

  
And shit.  
Leon has had too much to drink.  
Where the fuck is his filter.  
We need a filter over here!  
Man down! Man down!

  
Chris gives him a flirtatious smile and to be on the receiving end of it causes Leon's brain to short circuit.

  
"We can just spare them all of the pain and marry each other instead? I don’t think I’d be okay with being the person my partner is cheating on their spouse with."

  
"I'd marry the shit out of you Redfield," Leon blurts out, eyes wide and cheeks red with embarrassment.

  
Stop drinking, for fucks' sake.

  
"I'd marry the shit out of you too, Kennedy."

  
Leon's heart is beating so fast he's sure Chris can hear it. The man couldn’t be serious. He looks up and alright, Chris is dead serious even though he is drunk just like Leon. Perhaps Chris has higher alcohol tolerance or the conversation sobered him up, Leon muses. After all, Leon did start drinking way before Chris came in.

  
"Do you think we could work out?" Leon manages, the reality of their jobs and the world hitting him full force. Alcohol really makes him feel the extremes of both happiness and sadness.

  
With their cards now fully on the table no man bothers to even hide their affections and apparent attraction. Leon thinks it’s impossible for him not to look at the other the way her knows he does, all pink cheeks, wide glassy eye, excited, nervous.

  
"I think we would want to and that's all I need to know to be confident we would be fine."

  
Leon is drunk and he's in love, and the man of his dreams seems to at least like him back, and Chris is looking at him with such a conviction and admiration it makes his throat close up, and Leon is standing up, walking around the table. Who is he to question Chris’ judgment. If the man says that the both of them would literally bust their asses off to make it work, he knows it to be the truth.

  
"Le-"

  
The younger stumbles and both of them laugh but it dies down when he bends his knee and takes the man's hand in his. Chris lets him, amusement written all over his handsome features.

There's Freddy Mercury singing about who wants to live forever and Leon only has this life and this moment to make a complete fool out of himself.  
Who waits forever anyway, indeed, Freddy.

  
"Chris Redfield, the man I've been pinning over since... forever."

  
"What are you-" the older's eyebrows shoot up, eyes frantically searching Leon's face for the sign of joking.

  
"Will you do me an honor of becoming my husband?" the agent finishes and tightens his hold around the cold hand in his grasp. Chris is nervous.

  
"Leon, you're drunk..." he starts wistfully.

  
"You're too."

  
"Are you being serious?"

  
The man's lips part in a silent "o" when Leon brings his hand up to brush his lips against the trembling knuckles there.

  
"Dead serious, Chris. I wouldn't fuck around like this." he murmurs, blue eyes piercing his very soul.

  
"We're doing this all wrong then."

  
Really, Chris. That is your concern here. The fact you weren't wined and dined.

  
"Don’t care, marry me."

  
"Yes."

  
Silence.

  
"What?"

  
"Yes!"

  
Leon freezes. The shock evident on his handsome face. 

  
"Didn't think you'd get this far, huh?" Smiling, Chris puts his other hand on top of Leon's.

  
"Never, actually," the agent admits and grins, teeth flashing white, eyes never leaving Chris'.

  
They end up getting married the same week, have their first date the following one, after Chris comes back from a short mission. They move in together the third week after Leon suffers a mini heart attack when Chris tells him he had found them a nice apartment. It is in that apartment that they first made love to each other, Chris trusting Leon to take him for the first time.

**2016**

Chris' is surprised to see Leon's duffle bag on the bench in the locker room. He thought that the younger was having his bruises checked. Trust Leon to believe he’s the smartest person on the Earth. He needs no medical checkup, medical checkup needs Leon.

  
His heart threatens to stop once he sees the man throw his head back under the spray. Water running down his naked, lean body.

Adverting his eyes he opts for letting the man know he is there. It would be awkward for both of them if he were to just waltz in, turn on his shower and start scrubbing away at his skin. Vocalizing his presence seems like the best option.

  
He most definitely wasn't expecting to get so close to the hurting agent later on and have his brain shut down at their close proximity. One thing he can always count on is making a fool out of himself, so he did just that when he offered to bring in a chair for the younger.

It’s not his fault. It’s practically impossible to think of Leon as anything but as fragile and vulnerable with that wet hair plastered against his skull and his body beaten black and blue. He really had to fight the urge to take care of the man.

  
He hoped to get some peace and quiet once the said man leaves, but he only ended up having to prolong his shower because his cock seemed to have taken a great interest in the brief contact and the wonderful sight he had been blessed with.

  
Gosh, Leon was breathtaking.  
He simply didn't compare to anyone Chris had seen naked. His mind couldn't compare to anyone’s, his lips and those blue eyes.

  
Fuck. His eyes.

  
Would they look at Chris pleadingly if the older were to get down on his knees for him?  
Would they gaze at him lovingly if he were to kiss his inner tights, teasingly...

  
He looks down seeing his semi erect cock resting lightly on his full balls.  
He really shouldn't, but Leon wasn't here anymore, he was putting on his clothes, probably.  
He looks down and thinks of how good it would feel to take it in his hand, wrap his fingers around it.

  
No.

  
He could lie to himself that it was the adrenaline and not the image of Leon fucking his mouth that made him hard past the point of no return. He curses and turns off the water, suddenly aware of the doors closing. Leon is gone.  
Chris bites his lower lip, red in face, and puts an arm against the shower wall to steady himself just in case his legs decide to stop working. He's getting so worked up as his hand goes down to cup his manhood, squeezing hard, just as he likes it.

  
Would Leon let him touch himself as he fucks Chris' mouth open. See how far Chris can take him down his throat and witness the older come apart from having his mouth fucked roughly.  
Chris works his hand around his cock, tugging at it, shower gel helping the friction. He's aware of how loud his panting is, how shaky his legs have become. He couldn't be bothered worrying about anyone entering and he was positive he'd only continue pleasuring himself, anyways. There’s no way he could stop now.

  
In his fantasy he's choking on Leon's wet cock as the man's grip on his short hair tightens. Chris would look up and their eyes would meet, Leon slowing down, taking his time as the orgasm builds up.

  
"Aaah!" Chris' moan is stifled as he turns his head to bury it in his arm just below his shoulder, biting on the flesh there to keep him from calling out the name.  
When he reaches his climax his eyes snap open watching his efforts pay off in a splash of white against the tiles as he's trying to blink away the fact that what sent him over the edge was Leon looking at him and caressing his face, lovingly.

  
"What the fuck, Chris," he whispers to himself, "Get it together, man."

  
Except, yes, Chris just did that. He's got it so hard for Leon that he is now pass the point of imagining a rough, steamy sex to get himself off. Now he's imagining making love to the man or having those tender blues look at him with adoration and love. Having him intimately and completely.

  
He shudders and turns on the water to wash away the evidence.  
He was so gay for the man he just jacked off to. He was so gay now that any thought of him ever having a wife makes him doubt his own sexual identity. Chris simply couldn't remember being with a woman prior to the accident. His apartment didn't contain anything that would have even slightly indicate he had been with one although the BSAA probably took into consideration his mental health and just cleared the place so he didn't get triggered. Which sounds unnecessary and unlikely to have happend.

There still remains a possibility of him having a wife simply because of the convenience. But to have a husband?

  
Chris lets out a chuckle.  
Chris Redfield having a husband.

  
He blushes.  
Fuck, that makes him excited.  
Perhaps he got married to cover his sexual identity. After all he did work in a military surrounding and the military was not okay with people like him. That is, if Chris had been like those people.

  
He shakes his head. He wouldn't have married just to prove others he's straight. His personal life is nobody's business. And if he had gotten married to a guy in 2012, there’s no way it happened in the USA prior to November.

He could, however, see the appeal to get married and legally bind everything he owns to that person. In case something goes wrong on a mission. In case Chris gets himself killed.  
He idly wonders whom he could have married out of all the men he knew.

  
  
The thought of being married to some of them makes him laugh out loud, needing to steady himself against the locker. 

  
It has to be with an L. The name begins with L.  
Chris' laughter dies down.  
L as in Leon?

  
He frowns and takes his bag.  
Don't be stupid, Redfield. It's probably some Lizzie or Laura from the neighborhood.

  
Leon.

  
You wish.

  
Hell! The only option is that Chris just wanted to have a damned ring and purchased one with L engraved on it, purely coincidental, because it's the only one they had? Something lame like “Love."

  
That was so stupid on so many levels but so is going around with the ring around his neck like a Hobbit without remembering the meaning of it and how he got it.  
He doesn't remember but he does feel the ring weighting down on his chest, like a puzzle. A missing piece, more precisely. He had spent nights thinking about the person who had the matching one.  
What was she like? Was she safe? Did she move on?

  
And then Leon fucking Kennedy happened and Chris is a man well into his forties, he doesn't have time for midlife sexual identity crisis. He liked women... he had been too busy these past years to ask one out... that is, and he was never the one for casual flings after the last one ended catastrophically. Chris always wanted it to mean something. That or he would rather be alone.

  
He gets into his car, making a mental note not to forget to pick up some groceries tomorrow after he's done with his morning run. Now he's going to drive his ass home and get some much needed sleep. Reports can wait till he starts functioning again, otherwise he will be filling papers with how Leon's ass looked so damn good in those jeans and how Chris wanted to get on his knees and recite Keaths to those perky globes and miles long legs.

  
**2015**

  
Her soft moans sound a bit exaggerated as she bounces her hips on his cock, milky white breasts pressed against his face. She rolls her hips wickedly, making him groan in pleasure at her wetness.

  
"Give it to me!" her command sounds feverish, filled with excitement as she bends down to kiss his lips. He turns his head away and hopes she will see it as just a wrong timing. He really didn't want to kiss her perfect, red lips. Her hips slow down; he feels a gentle hand on his collarbone, against the piece of jewelry there.

  
"What's her name?" she whispers as if asking the entrance to a sacred place.  
"I don’t know," he figures he has nothing to gain from covering the truth.  
She frowns but nods opting for not pressing the matter.  
"I can be any name you want me to be, Chris," she says and bites her lip, guilt flashing across her soft delicate features, "We both know it's not Chris whom I'm fucking now."

  
He does. He did. He also didn’t care because it felt wonderful to let himself go, to be taken care of. He doesn’t normally do this sort of a thing, picking up girls at the bar, but she was smiling at him, batting her eyelashes and there was tequila involved and… well, Chris is past the point of feeling guilty for what he was about to do.

  
Attacking her neck with kisses, he pulls at her short light brown hair.  
"That's right, take me" she whispers, encouragingly, as he takes her down, her back hitting the mattress, legs wrapping around his waist. His thrusts growing erratic as he opens his eyes to see the profile of her face as she presses it into the pillow to scream. Light brown hair a stark contrast against white pillow much like...

  
Leon.

  
He is half sure he has let the name slip.

  
The image of the man's face with that stupidly perfect hair ruffled as Chris manhandles him in bed makes him growl, pull out and turn her around.

  
"Fuck me like I'm him!" she yells into the pillow, pushing her ass up towards him and Chris doesn't waste any more time on pleasantries as his cock brushes up against her tight anus making her scream in pain.  
"Don't stop."  
Chris feels the woman isn't exactly as tight as a virgin would be and the vaginal sex made her other muscles relax enough for him to ram his cock halfway in. She's trashing and screaming into the pillow from both pain and pleasure, but she isn't backing away as she pushes her ass up, swallowing his cock some more. Her hand is trapped beneath her as her fingers work on her sore clit, the juices gushing out of her wet pussy from the assfucking she's receiving. She's cumming hard on his cock from rubbing at her swollen bud.

  
Chris' mind supplies the images of Leon's body taking his cock so well, stretching around him. He only manages to thrust six to seven times before he's pulling out to cum on his perfect ass. Leon's back looking beautiful behind his closed eyes.

  
Leon.

  
Guilt and embarrassment starts settling deep into Chris' guts. He had a feeling it was going to catch up to him sooner or later. There are tears at the corners of his eyes and he is suddenly aware of them as they fill his vision.

  
He gets up, leaving the girl completely blissed out on the bed as he scrambles to collect his clothes. He's not even asking if he has hurt her, if he was too rough, if she finds him disgusting. He doesn't want to know.

  
This is so wrong.  
He is so wrong.

  
"So you are one of us too, the ones who are chasing a ghost?"  
He stops in his tracks and looks at her. She's sitting with her legs pressed against her chest. There isn't any judgment in her voice, just sadness and pity.  
He's standing there dumbfounded, with his pants all the way up, unbuckled belt hanging loose, his trembling hands gripping at his shirt.  
He gives her a quizzical look.

  
"If you had taken longer to recover I would have been the one pulling on my clothes now, Chris," she says and adverts her gaze, looking throughout the window at the fading blue sky with unreadable expression.

  
"I'm sorry."  
It's too much, the way she doesn't seem to acknowledge his presence anymore, doesn't seem to hear him at all as he lets the door slam behind him. It is well deserved and it makes him feel not worthy of her, not worthy to carry the ring around and not worthy of Leon being his friend.

  
Except Chris has stopped seeing the agent as his friend sometimes before Leon was sent off to the Eastern Slav Republic on a mission. The man who came back from that country was hard, mission oriented and Chris wanted nothing more than to know what had happened to Leon to make him that way.

He did, soon, because Leon got drunk and Chris had spent the night looking after him. The younger kept apologizing the next morning for the inconvenience. Chris noted then, as they were making a breakfast in his kitchen, both men deep in their thoughts, that he is comfortable with the man. They moved with ease, Leon passing him things wordlessly and vice versa.  
That's when he knew he fell hard for the man. That's when he realized that Leon is letting Chris see the side of him that probably nobody else does and little by little having the agent there, by his side, made his chest swell with affection.

  
It became a huge problem because all of a sudden Chris would just instantly know things about the man. Small things, like his muscle memory is still not connected to his brain. Not enough to prevent him from passing a peach to the man, taking an apple for himself because he knows Leon likes it better.  
How could he explain to Leon that he remembers from before how Leon takes his coffee? What his favorite color was? Or how could he tell the man that he isn't sure whether it's his attraction and desires or memories of Leon on his knees that makes him want to take him into his arms and kiss him until they're both out of breath.

  
Were the two of them a thing before Chris got married? Did they ever fool around? Was Leon even interested in guys? Why is Chris' brain supplying him with vivid images of Leon smiling, doing mundane things?  
He would get so confused and his head would start aching.  
There's no way Leon would ever compromise their friendship like that just to fool around with Chris. He respects the man too much and Chris respects him in return.

But let's say Chris was married to Leon, the thought alone leaves him breathless as he enters his apartment, Leon would have told him for sure. Leon would have found a way to tell him even though Chris was aware of what a sudden surge of memories could do to his head.  
The thing is, Leon wouldn't give up on them. That's why there's no way he ever got to tie a knot with the younger. Leon was and still is too good for Chris.

**2016**

Chris Redfield wasn't so thrilled about big cities ever since Raccoon City outbreak happened all those years ago. He hates the tall buildings and skyscrapers, the busy streets and far too many people concentrated in one place. Makes it for an easy target. It’s a good thing he’s at that stage in his life where he doesn’t care about his superiors enough to risk his comfort when he’s not on a mission.

  
That’s why he finds himself completely content in the small town he is living in, surrounded by the endless corn and wheat fields and farms. He had thought of buying a farm and retiring there once the time comes but given the amount of outbreaks happening in the world every couple of years, that will have to wait.

He’s thinking he could either buy a farm or vineyard with a nice Italian style house next to it. He certainly has enough money for it and a passion for wines to at least give it a go. Sometimes he gets lost in imagining his life during retirement. He imagines his friends coming over for a lunch every weekend, sharing a good wine and food. He imagines Claire with her children and her partner there every summer.

The fantasy doesn’t make Chris necessarily yearn for it; it just has a tendency to put him in a good mood, like it’s his safe heaven. Especially when he imagines Leon by his side.

  
It’s actually cold outside today and the weather forecast says it’s going to be raining the entire noon. Chris won’t let that stop him. There’s no such a thing as a bad weather, only bad clothes. So, he puts on his compression running shorts and jacket for running and leaves his apartment only to come back shortly after to pick up his car keys and a wallet. He has an errand to run too.  
The run does exactly what he knows it would do. It clears his head and makes him ache and sweat in a good way. He sees a couple of people he usually sees at this time out and greets them shortly, passing through the park as the first drops of rain land on his face.

  
It’s time for him to run back to his car and get some things from the local market and grocery store. As the radio plays a well familiar Pattie Smith‘s music he smiles, watching some unlucky people trying to get away from the rain. The drive doesn’t take a long time, so he parks his car and runs across the street to the grocery store.

  
There aren’t many people in there so he takes his time grabbing the basket, trying to recall all the things he needs. Chris is very good at shopping for groceries. Claire would make a list for him and he’d go get it, always making sure to change a brand of one item so they try different ones. He was fairly positive if someone was to give Claire and him the exact same list and amount of money, Claire would spend everything, buying additional things she will never use. She was just like their father.

  
"Chris?"

  
You know when you hear your name being called but you also know that nobody would recognize you in the place like this so you just continue doing what you're doing waiting for some other person with the same name to respond. Well, yeah, that's exactly what Chris is doing now, observing lettuce and tomatoes with great interest, that is.

  
"Chris Redfield?" The old woman's voice is unsure, yet pressing.  
Chris turns around and is met with a delighted face of a short, elderly lady. She really looks like a cliché of every little old lady in the movies. Her hair is silver with, permed, golden clip earrings shining under the white light.

  
"Excuse me?"  
It seems to Chris that he knows her, but he can't put a finger on where he had seen her before.

  
"Oh darling! I haven't seen you in what? Five years?"  
That makes sense now.

  
She shifts her basket into her other hand to gently touch his arm and Chris is okay with that. She radiates good intentions and general happiness to see him.

  
"Hello Mrs.-"

  
Tabula rasa.

  
"Mrs. Rogers," she says, unbothered by his lack of knowledge there, "I'm so glad to see you. You know, my wife and I still talk about the two of you from time to time. You were the best neighbors we've had so far."

  
Chris stares, baffled. He wants to tell her that she has a wrong guy. However, there was just no way she could have guessed his name. She knows him.

  
"Er- I'm glad to see you're doing well Mrs. Rogers."  
She smiles, almost blissfully and his heart warms up. She is so precious.  
"Are you doing well, sweetie?" she asks and her eyes widen in realization, "Oh, is your husband here?"

  
Chris is frozen in the spot. Is it possible the lady isn't well? Should he play along?

  
"H-husband?" he says and it comes out as a question.  
She squeezes his arm in comfort and whispers, "He is such a good man, my garden is endlessly thankful for his tending, those poor plants would have been long gone without his magical touch."

  
Chris suddenly can't breathe but he doesn't want to freak out the lady.  
He swallows audibly, heart hammering in his chest at the sudden input.

  
"He's... uh... working," if he didn’t know better he'd say he did a pretty good job at hiding his mini heart attack.  
She frowns and huffs, worried, "He always did work a lot. The man could be at two places at the once."

  
Chris wants to ask her "Ma'am, what's my husband's name", but that would be too freaking weird and he really, really doesn't want to scare her off.  
"Right," he says already taking deeper breaths, his mind is racing.

  
"My wife and I came here to visit..." Chris couldn't hear anything else over the sound of blood rushing to his ears.  
She was an old neighbor so that means his... husband and him didn’t live in his apartment, they moved into a new one, together. If marriage wasn't serious for Chris, moving in together and being domestic was. They were really giving their best to spend their lives together.

  
But who.

  
Who is it.

  
Chris frowns. It was just his luck to get dragged into this again right as he had come to terms that his past shouldn't stop him from pursuing happiness, from confessing to Leon without guilt. Chris can't live trying to remember the past, being too careful not to hurt people he does not remember.

  
"Sweetheart, is something wrong?"  
Chris is just now becoming aware that he's shaking. His hands are clammy and there's sweat on his brow.

  
"Ah, no ma'am, I’m am alright. I do need to hurry, though," he rushes trying to calculate the fastest way out.  
Nothing mattered anymore, not his groceries, nor the rain outside.

  
"Of course, dear. I'm so happy to see you. Tell your husband that my garden is always open for the two of you," she smiles at him, worry written all over her face, but she doesn't question further as he nods and forces a smile her way. He shakes her hand, stoping to give it a light squeeze and turns on his heels, marching as far away from her as possible.

The racks are closing in on him and he's semi-aware of putting his basket down, not bothering to actually buy anything. He's frantically searching for the exit, giving a sharp exhale once he finds it.  
He's out in a blink of an eye, the rain pouring down his face, cold and unforgiving. Chris can't even see where he's going. His vision is a constant mash up of the things he doesn't recognize and the reality in front of him. The parking lot is spinning in the downpour and he feels his head pounding as if his brain wants more room.

There's a car honking at him to get away and the sound screeches and claws at his ears. His hands are up, shielding his ears away from the piercing sound. The bombs and buildings coming down as his men are trying to stay in formation under the attack. His legs carry him forward, puddles splashing at his legs as he steps into them on his way to reach for his partner.

  
"Nivans!"

  
The half-deformed and infected face of his partner is just looking at him. Mocking his inability to do anything.

  
"Chris!"

  
Jill?

  
Her scream makes him stumble over his own two feet but he hits his car, shoulder first, shaking the vehicle. A pained groan escapes him and he slides down the side of the car, onto the wet concrete, scraping his back against the handle, hissing out in pain.

  
Pain is good. Pain grounds him.  
Chris hears it. So small he misses it among all the screaming and pleading in his head. He focuses on that sound, making the others ebb away slowly.

  
_"... we took a shot at, literally, everything else but happiness."_

  
The images of the dimmed light of a bar and a man on his knees in front of him flash before his eyes and Chris clutches at his pulsating temples. He smells blood somewhere, a strong smell of it but can’t distinguish from where. Pushing his palms against the concrete he gets up, opens the door to his car and gets inside.

  
He needs to know, no matter how the other would react, he needs to ask him.  
Being in no condition to drive just yet he doesn't even realize when his hands fumble with the phone, wet fingers going through the phone’s contacts to find him.

  
**…**

  
Leon was not expecting the older to be standing at his door, completely drenched and shivering. Chris looked like shit with his wet hair, scraped knees and, Leon notices, smudges of blood on his nose and cheeks.

  
“Hey,” Chris manages, apologetic look on his face and Leon wants nothing more than to roll his eyes at that dumb, innocent looking face.

  
“Come in, Golden Boy,” he says, standing aside to let the man in.  
Chris mumbles a quiet thanks and the agent notices the tensing shoulders as their arms brush.  
Leon is in front of him all of a sudden, watching him with careful and worried blue eyes. He reaches out to grab onto Chris’ head, titling it back to inspect his nose.

  
“What the hell happened to you, Redfield?”

  
Chris doesn’t know what to say, which irritates him because he did come here for some answers. It would be in his best interest to get the words out.

  
"I’m gonna get you something dry to change into, you're soaking wet," Leon says looking at the man, worry written all over his face as he leads him to the living room.

  
"Just a headache" Chris explains. He really needs to ask him some questions. Leon nods but doesn't press, making a mental note to find some painkillers on his way back.

  
Chris stands waiting for Leon to return with a towel and some dry clothes. He's trying to form a question in his mind but every time he does he sees Leon's face, disgust, pity...

He can’t let that discourage him. Chris can't live in the fear of his past anymore. He looks around to distract himself.  
He had been here a couple of times before, when both of them had a day off and just wanted to watch movies or, as of lately, cook. They spend some time at his place too, but he raally likes it here and wishes the two could spend some more time together.

Leon likes gardening and his plants are everywhere giving a fresh aroma to the entire apartment.  
Chris turns around not aware of a small coffee table piled with magazines about plants, gardening and health. He curses silently as they topple down. The sound of a metal hitting the wooden floor catches his attention and his eyes dart towards a small piece of silver lying flat on the floor.

  
A ring.

  
Chris hurries to put the magazines away, taking the ring, curious.  
He was close to dropping it again.  
It's not silver, though it is very similar from afar, but he recognizes that shine, he recognizes the weight and design.

  
He can't hear a thing except the buzzing in his head growing louder as his eyes focus on a small, stylized letter C on the inner side of the ring.  
Style of the letter C matching the one of his own - L.

  
"... shirt of your size", comes the voice from the corner and Chris freezes, ring in his hand burning through his flesh. A part of his brain is stuck on the flashing images of the ring being slid up on a finger of a delicate muscular hand. Only to have the person slide up his own matching ring, the one now in his pocket.

The light is yellowish, his black oxford shoes polished to perfection just like the shoes of the man standing before him in a waist high, deep blue, pleated pants and loose, white linen shirt tucked messily at the front. They are outside and the air is chill from the rain that had stopped falling some time ago. There’s a distinct smell of grass in the air, of the soil cooling down. Summer.

  
His attention is back on the man before him, his disheveled appearance, although the man had tried to cover it up the last minute. They were so excited... the man didn’t have enough time to... Chris looks up and sees him.

  
Leon.

  
L is for Leon.

  
Chris feels like it made so much sense and yet so little.

  
"It's you," he says quietly as if it some kind of a secret and although Leon had dreamt those words for five fucking years he is so afraid of them now.  
"We were married," Chris looks up from the ring in his hand, eyes landing on the man not too far away from him and instead of feeling relieved he feels hurt and confused.

  
Leon watches as Chris squeezes his eyes shut for a moment as if trying to concentrate.  
"I couldn't remember anyone else because there is so much of you," at that Leon's heart skips a beat.

  
Chris falls silent and adverts his gaze. Leon can't even open his mouth, he feels as if he's watching himself being frozen from the outside and he can’t do anything about it.

  
Chris thinks about asking why but a part of him already knows the reason. Leon couldn't risk having Chris' condition getting worse. He could have done something!  
Anything apart from pretending to be Chris' friend!

  
"Chris," Leon takes a step towards him and his eyes widen when Chris raises his hands, warning him not to come any closer. Leon knows, Chris isn't afraid of what Leon would do, but of what he himself might do. He stops, again, watching.

  
"You let me believe I had a friend in you," Chris says and his face is twisted in hurt, and Leon has to hold himself back not to wince.

  
"You always had, you still do," Leon tries but Chris looks at him with so much pain and hatred in his eyes it makes him sick. The man looks away with a pained smile. Is it possible that Leon just didn't want to tell him because he got over it.

  
"Bullshit," Chris says louder this time, firmer.  
Leon wants nothing more than to fight the man in front of him.  
Chris is hurt, Leon has hurt him and yet he wants to hurt him even more. It seems he has lived long enough to see himself become like one of those monsters he was fighting since his early twenties.

The things is, Leon can’t even speak, he is completely tongue tied, which leaves Chris with enough room to draw his own wrong conclusions.

  
"Why didn't you come after me? Even as a friend? Why weren't you there instead of Nivans?" Chris is now very close to shouting and Leon has to look away.

  
"I sent him after you, "he says. Chris visibly stills before he approaches him in three long strides, backing the agent up against the wall. Leon stands his ground, not intimidated, ready to take whatever Chris dishes out.

  
"That's not good enough! I needed you!" Chris' face, red from the anger and hurt, eyes glassy from the unshed tears, will forever haunt Leon's dreams. The older leans in very close to Leon's cheek. Leon pushes against his chest but the man remains unmoving. He needs to get away; he is suffocating in too much of Chris, in the accusations and his own guilt.

  
"You didn't know me!" he snaps loud enough to hurt his throat, voice cracking, hands still pushing.

  
"I might have recognized you. I have in China!" the older snaps back, solid and unyielding.

  
Leon hurts so much.

  
"Well, not good enough apparently!"  
And that's a low blow. He didn't mean that. Chris falls silent as Leon’s hands reach forward to stop the man from leaving.

  
He can't let him leave. Not like this. Chris grabs his hands and presses them against his chest hard. Leon feels the erratic rhythm of the man's breathing as it matches his own.  
And Leon is right. Chris should have remembered someone so important in his life, he should have remembered his husband.

  
"I-"

  
Leon uses Chris' moment of stillness to free his hands, only to cup the man's face with his palms.

  
"No, Chris, I'm sorry," Leon's desperate to make the man understand that it's really Leon who fucked up here, "That will never be true, I'm so fucking sorry. You couldn't remember me and it hurts but it isn't on you."

  
And Chris looks broken as Leon does.  
"Shit, Leon... I don't blame you for not saying anything," Chris looks at the man, tears in his eyes and Leon wants to punch himself, wants to punch Chris and tell him to blame him and only him.

  
"Chris, no, no," he's aware he's breathing out the words, not using his voice. He's aware he's bringing the man's head closer, their foreheads now touching.  
Chris closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of the man who's breaking his heart, piece by piece.

  
"Did- did you want me back in your life at all?"  
Leon lets out a sob.  
How can Chris ask these questions. Did Leon really do such a poor job of showing his love for the man.  
He backs away.

  
"Look at me, Chris."

  
Chris does and is met with the sight he has never seen before.

  
"I'd let the world burn if I could have you in my life," Leon says quietly and Chris stares, "As a brother, a partner, a friend or a lover."

  
Chris tenses.  
The silence of the room is deafening.  
He feels Chris' ragged breathing on his skin as the older man grits through his teeth, in pain and Leon wants to ask about the headache but Chris takes a deep breath, walls going up.

  
"Were we sworn in sickness and health?" he asks and Leon's legs feel far to weak to support the mountain of feelings the simple word "were" weights down on him. He knows Chris is asking because he may not remember Leon standing in front of him, taking his vows, with his heart in his throat and his eyes never leaving the other's as his love, his entire life, smiles back at him in encouragement.

  
"Yes, we were," the tense he uses tastes bitter.  
Chris' voice, even though dangerously low, breaks at the next question. 

  
"Did it mean anything to you or did you regret it?"

  
And Leon has had enough. He tries to give a harder push and almost succeeds, except a sound much like a sob escapes his lips again and goddamn it, he’s so close to breaking down right here and right now.  
Chris has finally made Leon cry.

  
"Fuck you, Redfield" Leon says whiping at the treacherous tears, eyes staring at the man. Blue filled with water, drowning Chris down, pulling him home to this man. His husband.

  
Blue means something.

  
"I would have never put you at risk," he begins, knowing Chris would probably hate him for this and leave him forever, "For these past years I couldn't treat you as a rational agent. I’ve been advised to wait for your memories to return, no matter how slow of a process it may be," Leon finishes, not looking at the man who was surely shaking out of anger in front of him.  
"You're not the only one who has lost something important. Marrying you was the best damned thing that happened to me," he adds.

  
He waits for Chris to yell, to tell him how poor of a job he did as his husband, how Leon has no right claiming loss.  
Chris looks at the man, takes a deep breath and feels the anger slipping away. Leon has that effect on him and seeing those beautiful tears makes Chris' heart ache. He is just so damn tired of all of this.

  
"Leon," calm voice, resigned.  
He's leaving, Leon thinks. He couldn't blame him.  
He has no time to react or to respond as the man presses his forehead against Leon's chest, unmoving there, listening to the man's heartbeat.

  
"Leon... I'm sorry. Jesus... I... just don’t push me away," he tries, blinking away his own tears, his headache easing up a bit.  
He feels the arms of the man he loves around his frame and all of a sudden thinks how standing up makes him want to lie down with Leon in his arms. The chest beneath his head is solid, breathing fast but the arms are tight enough for him to lose himself in the embrace.

  
"Five fucking years," Leon murmurs against the elder’s hair, inhaling the familiar scent, "Seeing you every day, knowing you don't remember us... shit, Chris... it messed up with my head."

  
Chris closes his eyes, lets the man's voice enter his head, every cell in his body. He brings his arms around Leon's waist and holds.  
"I... was starting to remember bits and pieces but not your face," he admits quietly, "Thought I wanted for it to be you."

  
Leon hugs him just for a second before Chris backs away, enough for their eyes to meet.  
Leon is a mess; his cheeks are red, stained with tears, brows furrowed in confusion.

  
"What?"

  
Leon couldn't have heard that correctly.

  
"I carried so much guilt for falling for you... I felt so sorry for the poor woman whom I have married...allegedly."

  
"Chris... you... we're not the same people we used to be five years ago. You can't live in the fear of your own past," Leon's voice is thin, whispery-like almost. He dares not hope that Chris is saying what he thinks he's saying, because Leon is being a big fucking hypocrite right now.

  
Chris straightens up, his hand going to the side of Leon's neck, settling against the heat there.  
"Should have done this a lot sooner then, regardless of the ring," Chris says and there it is, Leon recognizes that look, has dreamt of it, has drunk himself to unconsciousness to it, breathed and lived for the moment he’d see it again. Chris' eyes are on his lips and Leon is already out of breath.  
Leon wants, but...

  
"Chris... I can't."

  
He needs to sort this out. Leon never had any choice in loving the man and being in love with him during the past five years. Chris has, Chris had a choice to continue his life, he had been given a second chance. To think that Chris would want to go back to Leon is ridiculous, because Leon never let go of the old Chris, of his Chris.

  
"You're not... we can't ever go back," he says and lowers his gaze to the floor. He wants to scream and kick.

  
"Leon, look at me," the elder’s voice is begging, his palms pressed hot against the younger's blushing cheeks, "There's no past Chris or present Chris. It all me, please, you have to-"

  
Leon stifles a sob.

  
"You have to know I've fallen for you again. I have found my way back to you. I want this with you. Not because of our marriage or what we used to be, I want it because I love you so damn much and my mind, lungs and heart are full of you.”

  
Leon buries his head into the crook of the elder’s neck, as if hiding.  
“I can’t… I need time…,” it's a full on whimper that leaves the younger's chest, shaking his frame.  
He would have been embarrassed but he lets Chris, his husband, hug him tightly, whispering, “Anything. God. Anything, Leon.”

  
The younger is vaguely aware he's breathing Chris' name into the man's skin, like a prayer, as both of them stand there, sharing a warm embrace.

Chris is peppering Leon's entire face with kisses and wiping away at the wetness on his perineum. Leon makes a disgusted face and lets out a breathy chuckle, his eyes crinkling with joy. Chris mirrors him and kisses the tip of his nose in earnest making the other smile.

  
"What do we do now?" Leon asks just loud enough for Chris to hear.  
The older shrugs his shoulders, "We'll figure it out together."

  
Leon likes the sound of it.

  
"How's your head?" He asks, bringing his hand to the man's cheek. Chris nuzzles against his palm, closing his eyes. He is so content even though they haven't said everything just yet, he figures they have enough time to catch up and build whatever it is they are ready to build.

  
"Better," he responds and opens his eyes to catch those blues, "I'm better, Leon."

  
And Leon knows what the man is saying because he too feels it. He has no way of knowing what the future holds for them in store and the thought, although scary and anxiety inducing, fills him with hope he had started giving up on before.

  
One thing is sure, Leon notices as Chris continues holding him, they can never go back to the way things were before. Both of them have seen too much, have been hurt multiple times and just for once, once, in his life Leon can move on in peace and let Chris move on too.

There’s a strange sense of comfort taking the place instead of fear and panic. He has grown enough to recognize that the time you spend loving someone in silence is not enough to forget that silence once the words are spoken. He would always be chasing after the thing that killed their love the first time and his attempts to keep the love of his life out of harm’s way would get him killed eventually. He needs to be the Leon who doesn’t pine after Chris, who isn’t bitter and hopeful.

  
It’s okay, he thinks, he will move forward with Chris by his side. 

  
It’s okay, he thinks, whatever happens, he has the other watching his back.

For now he just closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth surrounding his entire being.

**...**

The younger one's eyes are unfocused, the free hand placed onto Chris' own as he guides it down his abs to the fine line of the pubic hair. Chris rakes his nails gently through the trimmed hair making the other meet his thrust eagerly with a strangled moan escaping his lips.   
Leon is aware he's saying something but can't hear himself properly, lost in the way the older grips his sensitive and painfully erect cock, giving it a squeeze at the base as he thrusts up hitting his prostate dead on. He's gonna cum. 

  
"Please, please ah-ah..."

  
Chris, on the other hand, seems to have another idea as his fingers leave the agent's cock to bounce unhappily against his stomach, and slows down his thrusts.   
Leon wants to scream as his asshole tightens to keep the heat and friction going. He wants to cum so badly the tears are prickling at the corners of his eyes.

  
"No-no-no, please!" he whines and Chris kisses his shoulder in a silent apology, groaning from the sudden tightness, but does what he has set his mind onto. The captain's hand goes down Leon's tight, fingers digging into the flesh as he grips at it and pulls it up. Leon helps him hook his arm underneath it, as Chris picks up his pace, balls slapping against Leon's ass as the younger struggles to meet the man's thrust, pushing himself with his hand against the sheets. 

  
"Like that?" Chris manages in between his ragged breaths.

  
"More, I need-" Leon goes to reach for his leaking cock but Chris swats his hand away and cups the agent's balls, ignoring his dick for good. He gives those heavy balls a light squeeze, tugging at them gently, fondling, and feels the orgasm building up in the body before him.

  
Leon's so close, his ass is burning from the brutal pace, chest heaving and filled with the scent of sweat, his sheets and Chris. His soft insides feel every vein pulsating on the thick cock beating into him. 

  
"Yes! Yes! Don't stop!" Leon really hasn't been paying attention if he thinks Chris would make him cum like this.   
The captain slows down again, hand resting against the younger's abs and Leon let's out a sob. He was so close he wanted to cry.

  
"Chris!" the agent warns, picking up the pace himself, fucking himself on the older's cock like his life depends on it. The captain throws his head back, moaning out Leon's name, his hand encouraging the frantic snapping of the younger's hips. 

  
"Fuck me! Fuck me goddamn it!" Leon grits out and pushes himself up onto his elbow, hand blindly trying to grab at the hips behind him.  
Chris could do that. He is nice like that.

  
He raises his hand to Leon's hair and tightens his fingers there, yanking the man back towards himself, the other hand placed around the agent's torso, palm pressed against his chest, assisting in rolling him over on top of him.

Leon is lost in the way he's being manhandled by the big arms and bulky frame. Bending his legs at the knees, Chris hoists Leon up with ease. With only half a mind, the later follows the guidance as his back presses up against the sweaty chest. The man's cock is pushing and tuggin inside of him in anticipation. A low moan escapes the younger's lips, a promise to do whatever Chris' hands instruct him to do as long as the rhytmic thrusting doesn't stop.

Strong, firm arms are being hooked under his knees, parting them and locking him in place as they finally touch his chest. The full nelson position is making it impossible for him to move and escape the big, wet cock set on a mission to plow his hole with no mercy. Moans, grunts and the distinct sound of skin slapping against skin fill the room as the captain establishes a somewhat punishing peace, pounding Leon's prostate relentlesly with every thrust, his heavy balls hitting Leon's with full force as he snaps his hips upwards.

The agent's consciousness is slowly slipping away as he hears himself moan uncontrollably, completely surrendering to the man below him. He throws his head back so Chris can leave kisses on his neck and nibble wetly on his earlobe while whispering things that make the younger's ass squeeze around the brutal onslaught of the punishing cock. The friction in his asshole is making his toes curl as he feels the pleasure coil all the way back towards his spine. He's vaguely aware of the muscular arms leaving his legs with a warning to keep them as they are grunted out agains his red earlobe.

  
"You're taking my cock so deep, baby," Chris whispers, making Leon go impossibly more red as he clenches his eyes shut and lets himself feel all that which is Chris'. 

  
His Chris. 

  
Leon does as he is told, not daring to lower his legs. Hot palms are on his asscheeks in an instant, each kneading now rosy flesh making him mewl in anticipation. At that sound Chris parts them, exposing Leon's stuffed hole to the empty room. The captain's hips snap inside and out and back inside, cock leaving completely and filling him to the brim, making the hole twitch as the hands continue holding the cheeks appart, fingers close to the swollen rim, spreading it for whenever he pushes his cockhead in first. 

  
"Ah-ah-uuh", The moans are punched out from Leon's lungs in succession. There's a strong, familiar clench of the muscles in his calves going all the way up to his tights... the warmth bubbles up in his lower back and beneath his belly. Leon's gonna cum. This time for sure. He's gonna cum with Chris holding him open like that, exposing him and splitting him open on his huge cock. Taking what's his. Leon had always been his...   
Chris, Chris'...

  
Breathe.

  
The cock is buried balls deep, pressing against the swollen bundle of nerves inside as the agent involuntarily tightens around the thick base and holds. Chris let's him and Leon cums. 

  
The orgasm hits him so hard he screams Chris' name, black spots dotting his vision. Hot, white spurts of semen hitting his own chin, his cock coming untouched from having his ass brutally fucked. He would have been embarrassed as his insides try to push out the still invading, pulsating cock, but Chris gives him no room for that as he plunges inside of him and jerks himself off with Leon's abused guts. The older man cums inside, thick drops of semen running down his heated lube-slicked shaft and still heavy balls.

  
Chris fucks him through his orgasm seemingly making Leon's cock leak and spurt out white as he pounds away at his ass. 

  
A low vibration of Chris' chest as the man pumps his seed into him make Leon's eyes roll back in his head. His limbs are trembling from the sheer force of the orgasm, his ass spasming around the hot cock, wanting to milk its seed out.   
Both are a trembling, shaky mess.  
Chest heaving, hands grasping onto whatever they can reach of each other.   
Leon has never been fucked this way. He has never gotten so cockdrunk before. 

  
"L-Leon!" Chris' voice is raspy as if he had been smoking for fifty years. Various memories of Leon in their previous throes of passion swimming around his head everytime he so much as blinks. His hips are lazily fucking up into Leon. The younger one's ass is now relaxed and open, putting up no resistance and Chris decides he likes it that way.

Slowly coming down from the high, the captain's hands shakly help lower Leon's legs, softening cock pulling out from the overfilled, fluttering hole. The hands then begin to massage the trembling tighs in slow circles, fingers digging into the muscles to ease the pain there. Eyes still closed Leon lets himself feel the absence of how much his lover has stretched and filled him. Cool air of the room hitting his heated, sweaty skin as he takes his time to get down from the high. 

  
It's unbelievable.

  
Still not trusting himself to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence, he turns his head, searching for the pair of lips he knows will find his. The kiss is suprisingly slow and gentle and the lips leave his own to brush his cheek. Leon lets out a small, almost silent whimper when Chris whispers softly in his ear, "I got you. You were so, so good."

  
There are fingers pushing back at Leon's sweaty hair only to expose equally sweaty forehead.

  
"My husband, my love," Chris breathes the words into the crook of his neck, helping Leon slide off of his chest and onto his side, facing him. The younger finally opens his eyes, wetness spilling from the corners.   
He feels embarrassed all of a sudden, of the way in which Chris had made him cum, the moment vividly playing in his head over and over. 

And yet, his chest feels too tight to contain the love he feels towards this man. Every bone and muscle seems to sing Chris' name in the post orgasmic bliss. Before he can even realize it, he is being cuddled by the older. 

  
It isn't helping the younger's embarrassment as his partner's wandering hand travels to Leon's ass only for his fingers to press against the slightly open hole there, inspecting, Leon concludes. He hisses and buries his head in the captain's shoulder, back arching into the touch, letting out a muffled "ah" into the muscles before him. 

  
"Did I hurt you?", a half- whispery voice says, filled with concern and so much affection.  
Leon's breathing stops at the question, the other's body going tense next to him, hand freezing in place.

  
"N-no", he rushes to explain not recognizing his own voice, so fragile, pliant and vulnerable.   
He wasn't hurt but the refusal to look at the man's face anyway becomes apparent, so the captain tries to back away to check for the signs of hurt or something else which would explain the agent's stutter. Leon clears his throat, annoyed and explains, stupidly, not even looking at the other, opting to cuddle in closer. 

  
"I-I came".  
There's no response, not even a low hum of acknowledgement that he was heard.  
He looks up to finally face Chris. The look in the older's brown eyes and his raised eyebrows clearly portraying the confusion at Leon's choice of words.

  
"Uh... you're welcome?"  
Will Leon ever stop blushing around this man. Around his own husband. 

  
"No, Chris... from when you... did...that", he explains to the best of his abilities because all the other explanations would make him want to bury himself six feet under.   
How else was he supposed to say that from the moment Chris' hands spread him open he completely lost it.   
He waits till he sees Chris starting to catch on and the man's eyes widen in realization, lips partting open, cheeks flushing scarlet red.   
Leon watches, stunned by the reddening cheeks as the captain gives him a shy smile. Mischief glinting in them as he lets all that shyness slip away, fingers gently brushing over the younger's most intimate place again.

  
"You came from your ass", it wasn't a question but a statement which, Leon notes, make his cock harden instantly, thick fingers now tapping lightly against the abused entrance, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his whole body.   
He looks down, mainly to avoid the man's intense stare and sees Chris' cock twitch in interest, getting erect all over again. There's a sharp intake of breath as the calloused fingers, coated with their love making hold up his chin until he has no option but to meet the chocolate eyes. Hunger swimming inside mixed with adoration makes him nuzzle against the hand there. 

"You are ruining me..." Chris says hotly, breath ghosting over Leon's chin.   
The agent goes for the kiss, all embarrassment stepping away to let the admiration and love shine through as Chris holds him in his stupidly strong arms. Here is where Leon feels protected from the world, feels this is where he belongs. In the arms of his husband. A minuscule part of him is afraid he really does feel too much for the man but if it's with and for Chris, he concludes, it's perfectly fine.  
Their kiss deepens and Leon knows they are not done just yet.

  
"I want to see," Chris admits into the kiss and Leon swears he could cum right there on the spot but that embarrassment makes him chuckle nervously.

  
"You're obcsene," he says, praying to god that Chris won't press too hard. The older just smirks, bringing his hand up and Leon only watches.

  
"I swear if you-" he doesn't finish as his eyes lock onto Chris' lips closing over the fingers, the ones which were touching Leon not a second ago. The man's pink, glistening lips are spreading the saliva all over as the tongue licks away.

Leon is aware of the man never breaking the eye contact with the agent and it makes the heat settle deep into his guts. The scene is so obscene he wishes to smack Chris upside his dumb head for doing this but he only gulps, blush rising high on his cheeks, cock now dripping precum yet again and eyes glazing with lust. There's just no way he has recovered that fast from that mindblowing orgasm minutes ago.

Chris wants him dead. Is that it? That must be it. Dead from overstimulation. He sees the headline in the newspaper; Leon S. Kennedy: Fucked to death and beyond. 

"Chris.." he breathes out, not really knowing how to continue. Is it a warning, a plea, what is his voice doing!?  
What is it he wanted to say?   
Whatever it was, it was not in his head anymore, apparently.   
Flip me over and whatch my body to your heart's content? Take me?

The fingers leave the older's mouth and he lets his hand rest on Leon's hip, gently squeezing the flesh there. He knows Leon's embarrassed and it makes his blood heat up knowing he's the only one who gets to see the other man like this. He gets to see his husband being vulnerable and needy.  
He nuzzles his lips against Leon's blushing cheeks, to his ear and whispers, "It's me", he pauses and adds, "Don't be embarrassed."

  
Chris knows that Leon's embarrassment isn't coming from his lack of trust, he trusts Chris with his life. It's coming from the way Leon is wired, always thinking, always calculating the steps, not letting his brain shut down for a bit even if it's for the pleasure to take over.   
There's barely an audible, unhappy noise coming from the back of his throat and Chris' cock is getting heavier by each passing second.

  
"Exactly, it's you. A reason more to be embarassed."   
That... that Chris doesn't like.   
He lets his hand ghost down to Leon's ass, very careful of how man would react after he has expressed his desires previously. The agent is silent and unmoving, letting Chris explore with his fingers for now. His breath hitches as he feels that finger circle around the swollen rim, the sensation making his tights relax.   
Chris kisses his blushing cheek, his sweaty hair and his trembling shoulder to shooth him. 

  
"Let me see it, please."

  
How dare he use "please" on him while he's in this state. 

  
Oh, Chris does the fair game mean nothing to you. 

  
Leon swalows and nods which proves more than enough for Chris to push himself up, turn the younger man gently onto his stomach and straddle the back of his tights. The agent tenses as the man places his palms on his lower back, lightly applying pressure behind his touch to get the other man to relax. But Leon's nerves are getting the better of him and he bucks up not really wanting to throw the man off. 

  
"C-Chris?"   
He feels the bulky figure of his husband towering over his back to pepper kisses in between his shoulder blades, completely unfazed.

  
"The word is Silver", Chris tells him, making sure Leon hears him clearly.   
Leon inhales sharply but confirms.

"Silver, I got it."

  
He is trying to wrap his head around the fact Chris had noticed it. He noticed Leon having a slight verbal denial kink, making his "no" not necessarily mean a firm "no". 

  
Chris starts running his hands all over his back, gently massaging here and there. It doesn't take long for Leon to find himself lost in Chris' touch. His own hands releasing the grip they have on the sheets.   
Chris peppers some light kisses down his spine, licking the sweat there as he goes even further down and again - the nerves start kicking in, making Leon tense up.

  
"N-no", Leon tries to squirm away waiting for it to come, expecting it.  
Chris chuckles this time and bites at his husband's left asscheek in a warning. The stubble surely giving his ass a good burn. His big hands pin Leon's hips down as he lets out a low sound, similar to a growl. 

  
"Ough!" Leon winces but relaxes his muscles and stays in place.   
Chris takes the opportunity and without any warning, spreads the younger's asscheeks wide open only talking a moment to admire his work from some minutes ago before he dives in. 

Leon will lose his voice for good and his neighbors, from across the street, will be coming over to complain about the noise if Chris doesn't stop. His entire body is on fire, breathing erratic, arms moving around, in hope they grip onto something to steady him. He feels Chris' tongue lapping at his hole, lips closing and opening... he's sucking his own cum out of there. Leon is so close, so close with his dick rubbing, pressed down into the sheets. 

  
And then Chris stops and Leon, honest to god, whimpers at the loss.   
He is about to protest when he feels Chris' hands taking his own, guiding them to his ass. Blushing madly, he finds himself turned on beyond any comprehension.

  
"Hold them open for me," Chris says hotly and Leon groans but does exactly that. Flattening his palms he presents himself to his husband, shame only making his arousal stronger as he even raises his hips up, arches his back to push his ass out. 

  
Chris groans, having to take his own cock and squeeze around the base not to cum from the view alone. Leon's puckering hole is glistening with Chris' spit and cum, there's just a dust of smooth, light hairs around it, the redness and puffiness giving away to how well he fucked it not five minutes ago. How well he has stretched it and made the tight muscle push out to swallow his probing finger. 

  
"You're beautiful," he whispers, other hand now two fingers deep into the ass before him. Lost in his own pleasure, Leon doesn't seem to hear anything.

  
"I stretched you out so good," Chris emphasizes his words adding another finger, "You won't be able to sit down without remembering what I've done to you."

  
The fingers are merciless just like the unspoken promise of those words. It makes Leon's balls seize up, cock pressing against the mattress even though there's no way Leon would touch himself there now. 

"No, p-please! Chris! Ouhhh!" he pleads almost incoherently as he feels Chris' tongue and fingers working towards his undoing. Chris lets out a loud moan at his words, making him painfully aware of how much he likes the begging as he strokes his cock hard and fast at the sight before him. 

  
Leon's hole is twitching and pulsating as his husband pushes his fingers in particularly deep, massaging his prostate, milking it and Leon gives a final cry from overstimulation and cums. Going cross eyed, saliva leaving his mouth, toes bending, his body flashing cold and hot at the same time. 

  
He hears Chris' groan as the man's fingers leave his now violated ass, his insides clenching around nothing. The older hurries to get his hips closer to Leon's ass and have his cum splatter over the twitching muscle, as if marking it.

  
"Gonna get it inside."

  
Leon moans at the idea of that, his whole body trembling.  
Chris jerks off his swollen cock onto him, smearing the cum with the tip only to push it slightly in, catching at the puffed rim in circular motion, driving them both wild as they ride their orgasms. 

At some point Leon almost passes out as the orgasm seems to last longer then Chris'. The later holds his eyes open, witnessing as the younger is falling apart. Hands grabbing at the sheets now, hips snapping back into the emptiness above him as Chris plops down on his side to watch, completely captivated. Leon shudders several times, rubbing himself against the mattress as he comes down from the high yet again. Gasping for air, eyes closed, hand flying up behind to push his own finger inside and Chris curses under his breath at the scene of his husband being downright hungry for having something in his butt. 

  
"Beautiful."

  
The high comes to an end and Leon pulls his hand away, turns his head towards the older man, his hair a mess.  
Chris wasn't even aware he had said that out loud until Leon's blissed out smile greets him.  
The agent opens his eyes, taking a second to focus on Chris who's caressing his cooling skin.

  
"Hello there."  
Leon's smile widens, making his eyes almost disappear into it.

  
"Hello," he answers, voice rough, pushing himself closer to the awaiting body ready to really pass out this time

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta give my thanks to my queens over at Horny Hours, Ash and Sly, for putting up with my kinks 💕


End file.
